<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непонятки by AlAzar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083095">Непонятки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAzar/pseuds/AlAzar'>AlAzar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAzar/pseuds/AlAzar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы все еще читаете про попаданцев? Тогда мы идем к вам. Что становится непонятно, когда прочитаешь много фанфиков на эту тему? Рассмотрим на примере попаданцев в Поттериану.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Попаданец! Как много в этом слове для сердца фикридера! Оно означает, что привычной истории Гарри Поттера рано, а не поздно, придет конец. Ведь канон, в который влезает попаданец, обычно расползается, как мокрая тряпка.</p>
<p>Однако для читателей со стажем в этом жанре существуют непонятки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>Непонятка №1.</p>
  <p>Практически все попаданцы делятся на три группы. Первая включает в себя усопших, которые в виде перерождения или чего-то там летают в пустоте, среди звезд или в сиянии энергетического кокона. Потом их куда-то заносит. Так себе вариант, но куда ни шло.</p>
  <p>Значительно хуже воспринимаются следующие две категории. Это те, кто считает, что их пригласил Игрок. В комнате, висящей в пустоте, он одаривает их неведомыми и невероятными способностями.</p>
  <p>И напоследок остаются те, кто оказался в приблизительно похожей ситуации, но одаривает их милая маленькая девочка с глазами, полными вселенской скорби, которая на самом-то деле - Смерть с косой. Ну, или как вариация, вечно юная дева, но тоже с косой.</p>
  <p>Все вышеизложенное кажется не очень достоверным (ага, в сам факт попаданства все почему-то верят), поскольку складывается впечатление, что всякие высшие сущности вот все бросили и побежали стараться для простого смертного, невзирая на его полное ничтожество.</p>
  <p>Непонятка №2</p>
  <p>Попаданцы в Поттериане делятся на две категории. Это порядочные попаданцы, вселившиеся в Поттера, Уизли или Грейнджер, а также любого мага или маггла. Даже Хагрид считается неплохим вариантом. Еще одна группа – те бедняги-неудачники, кто попадает в Хедвиг, василиска, эльфа и любое другое магическое животное или существо, в кого пока еще не догадались засунуть бедную перемещаемую душеньку.</p>
  <p>
    <em> Интересно, были ли попаданцы в неодушевленные предметы?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Оказывается, были. Известны по крайней мере эти: в Распределяющую шляпу и волшебную палочку, а еще в Хогвартс. Последнее поистине впечатляет. Дневник Тома Реддла тоже оказался в этом списке. Это означает: для мира магии нет ничего невозможного, и неодушевленные предметы легко становятся одушевленными, ввергая знатоков русского языка в шок. </em>
  </p>
  <p>Непонятка №3</p>
  <p>Средний попаданец, очутившись в новой для себя реальности в чужом теле, посвящает ровно пять минут привыканию к нему. Из них минута идет на сожаления, что он в той жизни умер, десять секунд на сетования о судьбе оставленных за порогом дорогих сердцу людей, еще минута – чтобы без проблем обжиться в новом теле. Оставшееся от заявленного время тратится на причитания по поводу того, как же он раньше жил без магии.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Бонус к непоняткам №2 и №3</em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Каждый второй попаданец в Гарри Поттера считает своим долгом горестно воскликнуть, глядя в заботливо подставленное автором зеркало: "Я что, теперь этот, мать его, гребанный Гарри Поттер?". После чего очень решительно и явно с удовольствием направляется к гоблинам за золотишком и к Олливандеру за палочкой.<br/></em><br/>Непонятка №4</p>
  <p>      Редкие попаданцы, неважно, в магический или другие миры, ищут дорогу домой. А если и пытаются, то это плохо получается и раздражает читателей, которые хотят, чтобы герой тут же начал применять отваленные высшими силами (смотри непонятку №1) преимущества, они же плюшки.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Бонус: Тушка гоняет плюшки</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> В лексиконе попаданца, как у Эллочки-людоедочки, встречается не так уж много слов-паразитов. Среди них "плюшки" (смотри выше), "гонять" и "тушка". </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> "Гонять" встречается обычно в таком сочетании: "Мастер гонял меня с утра до вечера". Это слово используется автором, когда он не в силах описать физическое и магическое развитие героя, а по сюжету очень надо как-то объяснить недостижимые высоты после получения "плюшек".</em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Слово "тушка" можно прочитать хотя бы в таком контексте: " Чего только не происходило с моей бедной тушкой!"</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Непонятка №5</p>
  <p>Распределяющая шляпа, она же Шляпа, она же Шлем Годрика, она же грязная шапка. Артефакт, который держит всех попаданцев в тонусе – разоблачит или нет. Шляпа всегда сохраняет инкогнито вселившейся личности. Возможно, подозревает, что эта личность и так никому на фиг не нужна.</p>
  <p>Труднее с факультетом. Обычно Шляпа позволяет попаданцу выбирать. Лишь изредка она, намекая на толстые обстоятельства в виде директорского Конфундуса, посылает попаданца в Гарри Поттера на Гриффиндор. Некоторые другие попаданцы, исключительно из любви к искусству, посылаются на… в Азкабан, а однажды даже на Коррибан. Правда, безумная панамка тут же исправляет выбор в пользу одного из домов Хогвартса. И правильно, зачем помогать конкурентам.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Бонус:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Попаданцы, не очень или совсем несогласные с решением Шляпы, настаивают на своем, угрожая артефакту страшными, но малоосуществимыми карами. Такими как: постирать с отбеливателем, порезать на лоскутки, даже выкрасть и продать старьевщику. Удивительно, но глупый колпак с легкостью покупается на угрозы. И как не поумнел за тысячу лет?<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="part-comment-bottom mx-10 mx-xs-5">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="clearfix">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="mb-30 mb-xs-20">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="fb-ads fb-ads-block d-flex">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="navigation-to-fanfic-parts-container mb-30 mx-xs-5">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a id="tabContent" name="tabContent"></a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Непонятка №6<br/>Про Рона (шестому Уизли шестую непонятку)</p><p>     Непонятно, сколько всего еды входит в Рона Уизли, потому что каждый второй глагол в его описании в любой истории – "есть", а каждый первый - его синоним, а именно –"жрать". От описания его трапез можно испугаться больше, чем от зверств Волдеморта.</p><p>    В общем, как в известной шутке про то, что для борьбы со злом есть Гарри, для чтения книг есть Гермиона, а Рон… А Рон просто ест.</p><p>
  <em>Бонус:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>   Кроме пристрастия к еде и полного отсутствия застольных манер, Рон отличается еще жадностью и завистью. Правильно сделала писательница, что добавила этому персонажу хоть какие-то положительные качества.</em>
</p><p><br/>Непонятка №7</p><p>     Любимая фишка фикрайтеров –  отправить ГГ в приют, где вырос Том Реддл. Обычно к этому сюжетному ходу добавляется комплект "плюшек", в который входит парселтанг, внешность сказочного принца с ледяным взглядом, полный <em>слизерин</em> в душе и неявное, но отчетливое обещание несметных богатств и ошеломляющих наследий. </p><p><br/> Непонятка №8</p><p>      Не успевает попаданец заявиться в Гринготтс, как поверенные всех родов бросаются к нему с кольцами рода и с зачарованными свитками, хмелеющими от крови претендента до такой степени, что только пьяным их состоянием можно объяснить, что, по их версии, ГГ наследует род Слизерин-Певерелл-Гриффиндор-Бессмертный(Кощей) и вступает в наследие вампира-сирены-нага-эльфа (не домашнего).</p><p>
  <em>Бонус к непонятке №8:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Приняв главенство над всеми предложенными родами, которые, кстати, сами очень хотят приняться, попаданец сгребает печатки и перстни, с камнями и без, из драгоценных и волшебных металлов, внешний вид которых с малолетства знает любой волшебник, так как разучивает вместо таблицы умножения. Попаданец нацепляет все свои кольца на пальцы рук, которых обычно хватает, а если нет, то ГГ под руководством чутких зеленошкурых сливает по два-три рода вместе. Скрыв все это великолепие под невидимостью, попаданец отправляется в большое плавание, не забывая о тщательной конспирации, ослабляя её только по просьбе фикрайтера в важных для сюжета местах.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Непонятка №9</p><p>или</p><p> Надоело всемогущество попаданцев (респект автору заявки)</p><p>      Непонятно, как магический мир вообще обходится без попаданцев.</p><p>      Стоит только попадуну появиться в поле зрения волшебника, тот вдруг проникается невиданным почтением к его очень скрытым талантам.</p><p>     Оказавшись в Хогвартсе, попаданец вдруг пробуждает замок от тысячелетнего сна. Стоит ему лишь  ступить на его порог, как каменные стены оживают, и наш попадун слышит в голове голос псевдоразума Хогвартса, который считает его достойным… Чего? Да чего-нибудь. </p><p>     Тогда ГГ ходит по школе только короткой дорогой, ему открываются скрытые двери и комнаты, полные тайн, призраки и портреты признают в нем Его (Опять спрашиваете: " Кого?" А не надо спрашивать, автор и сам, наверное, еще не придумал). А если еще и основатели оживут…</p><p><br/>Непонятка №10</p><p>или</p><p> Надоело всемогущество попаданцев, дубль два</p><p>       В Гринготтсе гоблины, побросав драгоценные камни на ресепшене, мчат попаданца на современных скоростных лифтах в многочисленные хранилища с золотом и артефактами. Иногда они могут сначала пригласить попаданца к самому главному, который никогда не удостаивает своим вниманием прочих магов.</p><p>
  <em>Бонус:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Стоит  попаданцу,  сказав что-нибудь дурацкое, вроде "Пусть ваше золото льется рекой" или что-то про головы врагов, как гоблины, прослезившись от умиления, что посетитель так их уважает, тут же делают ему  скидку в 101%  или оказывают 102 неоказываемые другим магам услуги.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Непонятка №11</p><p>     Магическая мощь попаданца прямо пропорциональна количеству аниме про ОЯШ, просмотренных фикрайтером. </p><p>Примечание к непонятке №11:</p><p>      Если вы не знаете, кто такой ОЯШ, то это характеризует вас исключительно с положительной стороны.</p><p>Непонятка №12</p><p>     О внешнем виде Альбуса-Зачем-Столько-Имен-Дамблдора не шутит только ленивый. Борода в бубенцах, вырвиглазные мантии и очки-половинки упоминаются всяким автором, не важно, какой у него Дамби: гуд, гад, брат, сват. Лимонные дольки, которые директор сам не ест, но другим предлагает, завершает образ этого английского деда Мороза. Ах да, не забыть птицу-феникса, дающую полезные в хозяйстве перья и поющую время от времени умиротворяющую песню со словами "Танцуй, пока молодой, мой мальчик".</p><p>     О грозном умении читать мысли, подливать в чай Веритасерум и просчитывать события на десять ходов вперед помнит уже читатель, не одобряя беспечных персонажей, смотрящих в глаза, надувающихся чаем с лимонными дольками и решивших поиграть с  директором в шахматы.</p><p>
  <em>Бонус к непонятке №12:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     В зависимости от финансовых интересов сражающихся сторон и их бессменных руководителей, ДДД рассчитывал на артефакты Поттеров и Блэков, а иногда на сейфы этих небедных семей, чтобы спустить все до последнего  кната на правое дело и обязательно ради всеобщего блага, что означает: гуляй на всё, однова живем. Попадавшие в сферу интересов Дамблдора маги плохо кончают, однако на доброго волшебника никто бы и не подумал. Сириус Блэк – наиболее яркий пример жертвы черных риэлтеров (особняк на Гриммо), а Гарри Поттер – недобросовестного исполнения опекунских обязанностей (отправка к тете Петунии). Справедливости ради, заметим, что Волди точно также рассчитывает на имущество Малфоев, отзеркалив действия своего бывшего. В смысле, учителя.</em>
</p><p>     Непонятка №13</p><p>     Обычно  попаданцы обладают необходимым, а иногда даже избыточным багажом знаний и умений. Попаданцу полагается быть отставным, а еще лучше действующим, офицером-спецназовцем, в крайнем случае рукастым технарем. Если все-таки волей автора в самой  гуще описываемый событий оказывался гуманитарий, то он обязан помнить не только даты военных действий, но и диспозицию своих и вражеских войск на каждый день, явки и пароли, имена и клички, любимое блюдо важного человека и прочую непременно пригождающуюся информацию.</p><p>
  <em>Бонус к непонятке №13:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Порядочные попаданцы, начиная со второго дня пребывания в новом мире, отправляются в непонятно откуда взявшемся спортивном костюме на утреннюю пробежку. Тот, кто этого не делает, соответственно непорядочный попаданец.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Непонятка №14:</p><p>     Тыквенный сок служит мерилом могущества попаданца (смотри Непонятку №9 про то, что надоело всемогущество попаданцев). Могучий Марти по фамилии Сью, со снисходительной ухмылкой поглядывая на давящихся тыквенным соком софакультетчиков, почему-то стучит по столу, вместо того, чтобы стучать по своему дубовому лбу. На стук этот отзывается эльф в наволочке с гербом Хогвартса, являющийся только нашему попадуну и только ему же предлагающий чай или кофе на выбор, в крайнем случае другой сок.</p><p>
  <em>Бонус к непонятке №14:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Иногда домовики Хогвартса не ограничиваются только столовкой, а могут, откликаясь на вечный зов "Эльф Хогвартса!", появиться, чтобы выполнить любое распоряжение попаданца, который путает их с джинном из-за фразы "Слушаю и повинуюсь". Кстати, башкой они, эльфы, бьются потому, что им тоже надоело всемогущество попаданцев.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Непонятка №15<br/><br/>В библиотеке Хогвартса к услугам попаданца замечательные, полные научной информации, но такие непонятные книги и учебники, например, по зельеварению, где на иллюстрациях ведьмы и колдуны в остроконечных шляпах варят в огромных котлах зелья. Иногда такие картинки сопровождаются изображениями огромных костров, на которых невежественные маглы сжигают предыдущих персонажей. В учебнике по чарам содержится много заклинаний, таких как Абра Кадабра (непростительное), Гоголь-Моголь (кому кулинарное, а кому боевое), Была-не-Была (для аппарации), Дала-не-Дала (заклинание, заменяющее Амортенцию).<br/><br/>Непонятка №16<br/><br/>Считается, что попаданец в Гарри Поттера должен отпинать Уизли, подружиться с Малфоем и возлюбить Волдеморта. <br/><br/>Для Уизли персонально заведен Уизлигад, а вот меток Малфоифил или Волдилюб нет. Вывод: Рональд и прочие рыжие популярней блондина и брюнета.<br/><br/>Непонятка №17<br/><br/>Непонятно, какая контрразведка плачет по читателям и авторам фанфиков о попаданцах. Шифровка: ДДД, МКВ, У-6, У-7.<br/><br/><em>Бонус к Непонятке №17</em></p>
<p><em>(ключ к шифру)</em><br/><em>ДДД – Добрый дедушка Дамблдор, МКВ – Мальчик-Который-Выжил, У-6 – шестой Уизли (он же Рон), У-7 – седьмая Уизли (она же Джинни).</em><br/><br/>Непонятка №18<br/><br/>Непонятно, как далеко может простираться фантазия  читателей. <br/><br/>Бухля, Гарик Потный (он же Гриша Гончар), Гаррик Покер (Чпокер), Волдя, Волдеморда или ласково Володя, Жрон, Джижа, Дамби– это всё те же Букля (сова, конечно, а не напиток), Гарри Поттер (и не вспотел даже, не преувеличивайте, а также не начал обжигать глину и играть в покер), Волдеморт, Рон и Джинни Уизли, и последний по порядку, но не\и по значению Дамблдор. </p>
<p>Иногда эти личности называются так, чтобы никто не догадался, кого имеют в виду: Любитель лимонных долек, он же Долькожор (не путать с насекомым), Великий светоч. Сюда же: Личинка Молли, будущая жена МКВ, Шестерка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Бонус к непонятке №18</em>
</p>
<p><br/><em>Великий и могучий английский язык дал миру фразу "The Boy Who Lived" - "Мальчик-Который-Выжил", а не менее великий, и куда как более могучий русский язык пошел еще дальше и выдал: "Мальчик, который выжил на свою голову" или "Мальчик, который все никак не сдохнет".</em><br/><br/>Непонятка №19<br/><br/>Понятно, что Гарри Поттер – почти родной брат другого Избранного – Энакина Скайуокера. Непонятно, что будет с фиком про попаданца, если в нём не найдет отражение фраза "Это не те дроиды, что вы ищете". "Не теми" может быть всё, что угодно, даже Лонгботтомы.<br/><br/><em>Бонус к Непонятке №19</em><br/><br/><em>Иногда авторы и читатели идут ещё дальше. Неважно, кто куда и откуда попал, но то, что Оби-ван (он же Убиван, смотри Непонятку № 18) сравнивается по степени токсичности с Дамби (смотри там же), поднимает этого рыцаря на уровень магистра Йоды, которого тоже сравнивают опять-таки всё с тем же Дамблдором.</em><br/><br/>Непонятка №20<br/><br/>Непонятно, как тысячелетний Хогвартс не рухнул, Черное озеро не затопило подземелья, а Совет попечителей не отказался спонсировать школу: ведь директор не проводил и не проводит ритуалы! Всё, что происходит в школе и с героями плохого, объясняется именно этим! И теперь попаданец, призвав в помощники Филча с напарницей, рисует пентаграммы в только что открывшемся по приказу попаданца ритуальном зале. Ну а потом проводит сам ритуал, конечно. И в результате тысячелетний замок молодеет на тысячу и более лет, смотря как повезёт, или, наоборот, не повезет.<br/><br/>Непонятка №21</p>
<p>Попаданец при встрече с Филчем воображает себя Армией Спасения и поит (чаем?) Филча и кормит кошку. Или поит кошку (зельями?) и кормит Филча. Филч сразу же чувствует в попаданце родственную душу и отвечает добром на его доброту, что означает, что он не будет требовать заковать нарушителя в кандалы или сечь розгами. Крайняя степень доверительных отношений с Филчем - регулярное посещение его каморки, где Аргус под правильными наводящими вопросами попаданца выдает ему ценную информацию, которую нигде нельзя найти - ведь он знает замок как никто другой.<br/><br/><em>Бонус к Непонятке №21</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Если попаданец почешет Миссис Норрис десять раз за ушком, дорога в Большой зал станет короче в два раза, а если двадцать раз погладит по спинке, то найдет тайный проход в ванную старост. При пинке <strike>по колесу</strike> по лапе включается сигнализация и прибегает хозяин.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>